Mission Love Type B
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Renzou and Yukio have recently been going out with each other but they already have a mountain of problems! How can Renzou satisfy Yukio while keeping him under control? Renzou's & Yukio's side of Mission Love Type A.  RenzouXYukio. Yaoi.
1. Episode 1

**A/N:** Everyone was probably awaiting for this for a long time right? Well here it is! I present to you..._MISSION LOVE TYPE B_ with the lovable crazy Yukio and the sweet Shima! Actually no. I lied. Basically this story is the other side of _Mission Love Type A_ but it is focused on Shima and Yukio's relationship. And lets just say they have a pretty crazy one compared to Bon's and Rin's.

**Disclaimer:** Period point blank I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. From my fanfics you guys can tell what would happen to the characters and I doubt you'd want that.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"S-Sensei! Okumura-sensei! I-I like you please go out with me!"<p>

Yukio looked at the pink haired student in front of him with his head bent down in a bow. What was his name again? Shima Renzou, yes, that pink haired monk that hung out with Ryuji Suguro. "You do know that I'm a man and that I'm also your teacher right?"

"Y-Yes but sensei always seems so lonely whenever I see you. Eventually I kept searching for you." Renzou looked at Yukio's eyes and blushed.

"Aren't you the one going around trying to get that purple haired girl's number all the time? Not even her but all the other girls at Cross Academy?" Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"T-That was before I fell in love with you! Yukio I love you!"

Yuki's breath hitched, how many people have actually called out his first name with such affection and determination? _Right no one. I'm alone now. There's Rin but he's always off in his own world doing foolish things._

"Give me some time to think this over." _Should I jump at this chance? I'm not even gay though but, this Shima does look quite adorable when he blushes._

* * *

><p>"BON! WAKE UP! BON! IT'S NINE ALREADY!" Konekomaru yelled as loud as he could into Bon's ear and Renzou winced. He could not have imagined how painful that must have been fore Bon, sometimes Konekomaru had a really loud voice for someone so mousy.<p>

Renzou laughed when Bon jumped out of his bed only to hit his head. Renzou looked the teen up and down, he had the worse bedhead.

"Uh, Bon I think you should take care of...um..._that_." Renzou lazily scratched his head and casually pointed towards the fully erect tent that Bon was sporting.

"Shoot, you guys go on without me. I'll uh deal with this." Bon grabbed the blankets and covered his lower half.

Renzou glanced down at the blushing Konekomaru, he laughed then pulled the young monk with him out of the room. _Thank god I'm not like Konekomaru when it comes to seeing and dealing with morning wood. Hooray for porno magazines!_

"L-Lets head to class Shima." Konekomaru hurried away in front of the other teen.

"Sure sure."

* * *

><p>Renzou looked outside the window of his classroom. It looked like Yukio's class was having gym first thing in the morning and Rin's class too. <em>How the hell can they do gym so early in the day? Man I'm so lucky our class has a bunch of girls who are against getting all sweaty early in the day. Then again an entire class of girls in sweat dampened school dress shirts is kind of nice.<em>

"Oh my god! I didn't know the Okumura twins had PE right now! Look look!" One of Renzou's female classmates called out.

"Where? Oh my gosh! Yukio you're so sexy! Yeah baby I love it when you're sweaty!" Another girl screamed out the window.

"Oiiiii! I'm the better looking one! Check it!" Rin screamed from where he was running and stripped his shirt off.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio ran up and punched his brother, "Put your shirt back on!"

"Did you see that? I never knew that Rin had such an amazing body!"

"It's so toned! Did you see his abs? They're like just right! I'd love to lick–"

"GIRLS! BEHAVE YOURSELF! Class is starting! SIT!" The history teacher yelled at the girls then started class.

_Yeah right, you thought Rin had a nice body? Man you guys are so missing out! Yukio has an absolute God's body! They weren't just toned but were very nicely developed too! _But Renzou decided against voicing his opinion, he felt special being the only one that knew what Yukio looked like under the gym t-shirt. Yukio was his and he liked it that way. He decided to take his mind off staring at Yukio and bugged Bon, "Wooo did you check that Bon? Looks like Rin is serious about being the one to defeat Satan." Shima whistled and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever." Bon elbowed Renzou's desk and made the pink haired boy fall.

Renzou knew that Bon had been crushing on Rin hard lately if not he was completely smitten. Not only did he know, Kamiki Izumo also knew and the two were trying to get them together so that they're annoying bickering would stop. It was practically obvious that the two loved each other, even if Rin hadn't realized it himself yet.

Renzou looked outside the window again at Yukio's class. Yukio was doing laps again and he was coming close to the track's bend that was closest to the classroom window. Renzou felt shivers down his spine when Yukio turned his way and flashed a smirk. It was something only the two understood, a sort of telepathy between two lovers. It was like Yukio had asked Renzou if he liked what he saw with that one smirk and the contact of their eyes. Renzou blushed and turned away when he saw Yukio gently tug the collar of his shirt because he was feeling hot. He watched as his mouth open slightly, panting, a tongue glided out gracefully to lick soft full lips before they went back inside and the mouth closed. Renzou wanted so bad to kiss those lips again, to just stay in bed with the younger teen.

"That concludes today's lesson." The teacher closed up her books and began erasing the chalkboard.

The teacher's announcement jolted Renzou out of his dirty thoughts and brought him back to reality. He may not have PE first thing in the morning but it was second period before lunch. "I hate PE. I really don't want to do laps like the morning class, I'd rather go watch the girls run. Is Izumo's class doing laps with our class today?" Renzou slung both arms around Bon and let the boy drag him out of class. "Hey, Bon? Earth to Bon?"

"Huh? Probably?" Bon slunk towards the change room.

_ What's wrong with him today? He's mopier than usual. Maybe it has something to do with Rin? I should go talk to Izumo about this. _Renzou saw the blush across Bon's face then turned away. He didn't need to be a creeper and watch what could enfold, if anything would enfold.

"Renzou." A husky voice whispered behind his left ear. "Come with me. Walk straight then turn right."

Renzou didn't need to turn around to recognize who that voice belonged to. He knew. It was Yukio. When he turned the corner, he felt Yukio roughly turn him around, pin both his arms above his head while his other arm rested on the wall beside the right side of his head. Renzou looked up into deep blue eyes and melted. It was so easy to drown in those eyes, they pulled him into Yukio everytime.

Yukio brought his face lower to Renzou's lips and kissed them. He ran the his tongue over Renzou's lips just like how he had done so in the morning when the pink haired teen had been watching. He dipped that same tongue inside Renzou's mouth when the boy parted his lips and played with the waiting tongue inside.

"Nnnnghhh...mmmmf..." Renzou panted under his lover's skill.

Yukio withdrew and watched the lust that had filled Renzou's eyes. Neither of them could get enough of each other. "You wanted that all morning didn't you? Renzou?"

"Hah hah m-maybe." Renzou's knees were shaky and the only thing holding him up was Yukio's hand that had pinned both his arms above himself.

"Yes you did. Meet me at lunch on the roof?" Yukio leaned into Renzou's ear, "And I'll give you more."

"I-I can't today Yukio. I'm m-meeting with Izumo."

"Again? I thought you said that you didn't like her?" Yukio dropped Renzou's arms and stepped back slightly annoyed from hearing another person's name come out of his lover's mouth.

"It's important."

"Fine. Do what you want." Yukio left Renzou and went to his next class.

_If I told him that me and Izumo were trying to get Bon and Rin together he'd kill me. He doesn't see how much Bon loves Rin and that Rin might also have feelings for him. I'm sorry Yukio, I'll tell you when the time is right I promise!_

"Shima? What were you doing in the showers?" Konekomaru peered his head inside. "We're about to head out now."

"Oh sorry Konekomaru. I thought I might have forgotten my shampoo here last class and I was checking for it." Renzou nervously scratched his head, Konekomaru would freak out if he knew that Renzou was in a relationship with Yukio. Then he'd probably have a heart attack if he found out that Bon liked Rin.

"Bon lets go!" Konekomaru called from the door then the trio went out for PE.

* * *

><p>"So Izumo, rooftop at lunch?" Renzou jogged beside the purple haired shrine maiden.<p>

"Y-Yeah. It's about _them_ right? I also have something to discuss with you." Izumo blushed, she was okay with talking to Renzou alone but in public the two had to act like they hated each other.

"Sure sure. See ya later." Renzou ran ahead and tried to catch up with Bon and Konekomaru.

* * *

><p>"So you're basically telling me that nothing has progressed between Rin and Bon? That Bon might turn into some crazy horn ball? And that Rin is obliviously dumber?" Izumo ate a piece of salmon and rice from her bento.<p>

"Yeah pretty much. I saw Bon go to fantasy world twice this morning. Once was when Rin striped his shirt off and another was in the change room when Bon accidentally gave Rin his towel. Well I hope that was an accident. Or else he's really getting some perverted tendencies." Renzou took a sip out of his soda.

"My god these two. I say we should watch over them for a bit. Also I think we can't ignore _her _anymore. Shiemi can you just come out of hiding?" Izumo pointed her chopsticks at the bit of blond hair sticking out behind the rooftop door.

"S-Sorry I-I overh-herd you guys t-talking about―" Shiemi stuttered as she shyly fumbled with her hands.

"Hey how many times did I tell you not to stutter around me?" Izumo acted like a bully again.

"Um I don't think you need to be so mean Izumo. It's okay Shiemi take your time." Renzou smiled.

"Um uh I um I think I can help you guys with the Bon and Rin problem since I overheard Yukio talking to Mephisto about an upcoming mission and that it would be a long one where we'd get partners and be in the forest for a few days but I don't know how long and that Yukio would also be participating in it so I think it would be a good chance to try and get Bon and Rin paired up so that they can have their alone time and hopefully their love would blossom like the flowers in a garden with proper nurturing and love!" Shiemi panted heavily.

"And that was word barf. Shiemi you know you can rest between sentences right?" Izumo sighed.

"Wah wah wah what happened?" Renzou sweat dropped and looked back and forth between Izumo and Shiemi. _How the hell do girls understand each other when they go at that speed! There were like no periods between sentences! Did she just recite a paragraph? Or maybe it was an essay!_

"Basically we're going to try and get Rin and Bon paired together on the next mission. Sound good?" Izumo ate the last of her salmon and rice then moved onto the cake she had packed.

"Yeah much better. So what was this other thing that you wanted to talk about Izumo?" Renzou bit into his meat bun.

"Her. She likes Konekomaru."

"I-I do. I-I like him a-a lot. L-Like y-you know like a-a lot." Shiemi's cheeks flushed ruby red as she tried to advert her eyes by looking down.

"Ehhhh? Really? Would you like me to ask Konekomaru about you? Subtly of course! I won't say your name outright!" Renzou smiled sweetly again.

"C-Can you? R-Really?" Izumo and Renzou were shocked to see how quickly the blond girl went from being super shy to extremely happy.

"I can't guarantee his answer though."

"T-That's fine! I-I just want to k-know if I have a c-chance!" Shiemi clasped Renzou's hands to show him how hopeful she was.

"Y-Yeah that's fine."

"Hey you should put your PE stuff away. Third period is going to start soon." Izumo pried Shiemi away from Renzou. Somehow she was mildly jealous from their close contact.

"Thanks. I'll do it before the cram classes, there isn't enough time. I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

><p>When Renzou open the door to his shared dorm room he was stunned at the sight he saw, "B-Bon...did you just sniff that? Wait wasn't that the towel you lent Rin?" Renzou stopped halfway through the door and watched the beet red Bon try to hide the evidence.<p>

"I-I it's not what you think! I thought I might have spilled something on it! I-I-I'll see you in the cram school!" Stuttering and flustered, Bon grabbed all that he needed and ran to the laundry room to wash the towel and left Renzou a bit shocked and confused in the room.

_Holy crap we need to act fast! Bon might turn out into a pervert and god knows what his mom would do to me and Konekomaru if that happened! I should text Izumo about this. Maybe she could come up with something!_

Renzou dropped off his sweaty clothes and headed towards his cram school classes but heard a commotion up ahead in the hall way. Curiosity brought him towards the yelling and he was greeted by a massive barrier of soap bubbles spilling out of the laundry room. He looked at Konekomaru, Shiemi and Izumo and mouthed what happened? Their response was a shake of their heads, they didn't know.

"Shima do you know who might have done this?" Yukio switched to his teacher-student tone with Renzou. It made the pink haired teen feel distant from his lover.

"I don't know. Oh Bon might know! He was heading to the laundry room earlier."

"Yukio! Get me out of these goddamn bubbles! I can't breathe! Yukio!" Rin called from deep within the forest of bubbles

"Nii-san how did you get stuck in there! Don't worry I'm coming!." Yukio plowed his way through the bubbles after attaching a rope to his waist. He didn't want to get stuck like his brother, it was depressing to know that bubbles could stop Satan's son in his steps. Yukio managed to find his brother's flailing arm and pulled him out. Both boys came tumbling out covered in bubbles and coughing bubbles.

"This is why I don't ever do laundry! I was walking to the cram class and I heard weird frothing noises from the laundry room and thought someone was inside. I opened the door and went in but then the door slammed shut and I couldn't get out! By the time the bubbles had multiplied enough to bust the door open I couldn't see where I was! The horror!" Rin held his brother and pretended to cry.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Yukio smacked the cat ears Rin made on himself away.

"Holy shi– are you okay Okumura-sensei? Rin?"

"Yeah, thanks Bon. By the way, do you know which retard might have done this? I heard from Shima that you were heading to the laundry room yourself before class started. Did you see anyone who might have idiotically dumped all the detergent in the washing machine?" Yukio fixed his glasses and stared at Bon.

"Uh...It– It was m-me." The blonde and brown haired boy looked towards the ground. "Sorry sensei, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to be late for you class."

"I see. Well then, it's decided."

"What's decided?"

"Bon will be paired up with Rin, Konekomaru with Takara, Shiemi with Shima and Izumo with me for the next mission. We'll have both of you redeem yourselves by having you work together. Please take these soap soaked mission preparation lists and be ready for tomorrow." Yukio smiled an evil smile and handed each list out.

Izumo nudged Shiemi, the blond girl knew her secret feelings for Renzou and how Yukio had been trying to separate the two recently. _Was Renzou going out with Yukio? So much love going __around! If I count I think there's me liking Konekomaru, Izumo liking Renzou but Renzou is going out with Yukio and then there's Bon and Rin. Oh my god I just word barfed in my head. Breathe Shiemi breathe!_

"Um Yukio could I be partnered with Izumo?" Shiemi raised her hand and stood straight as though she were a soldier.

"Shiemi...yeah that's fine. Also it's Okumura-sensei."

"No! Yukio is Yukio."

Yukio sighed there was no way to stop her from calling him that, well everyone called him Yukio now since they all considered him their friend before their teacher. "Fine, Shima you're with me tomorrow."

Renzou saw Izumo thank Shiemi as the rest of the class went off in preparation for tomorrow's mission. "Shima, could you please come with me to class? I have something to...discuss with you." Yukio smirked. Renzou blushed, he knew what was coming every time Yukio said that. Obediently he nodded his head and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who have read _Mission Love Type A_ (MLT-A) you'd have realize that some of the scenes are repeats. Well it makes sense, this is Renzou and Yukio's side of the story but obviously they have their own troubles.

This is probably the longest first chapter I have written in my entire fanfiction hobby. I hope you guys have liked how the characters are laid out so far but I can't give anything else away. **Comments and reviews would be nice! Please R&R!**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: **After such a long hiatus because of school, cosplay making and playing some Aion I give you...CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Renzou tried his best to act oblivious to what Yukio was about to do to him. It was difficult since Renzou couldn't deny how much he always anticipated Yukio's advances. He watched tentatively as Yukio turned the door knob in a painfully slow gesture. Every move Yukio made was always calculated to some degree that it frustrated Renzou sometimes.<p>

Yukio stepped into the class, Renzou swallowed the bubble of anticipation in his throat―this was it. There was no turning back once he stepped beyond the threshold of the classroom. He would be stepping into Yukio's territory, his domain.

"Are you coming or not?"

To anyone who was listening in it would have been a simple question but to Renzou it was like the Devi;'s offer. _Yeah, that's right. Yukio is like the Devil sometimes._ Renzou stepped in and closed the door. Instantly he was spun around and felt his lips crushed by Yukio's as the teen pressed their bodies closer together. His lover ran skillful fingers through his pink hair leaving Renzou helpless. Renzou's hands were braced up between their chests while griping handfuls of the taller exorcist's jacket.

Again those fingers skillfully traced a line down the back of Renzou's neck then returned to his hair. They repeated these ministrations before moving further south along Renzou's back using his spine as their guide. Renzou arched into Yukio, his lover knew how sensitive Renzou was along his spine. A moan escaped his lips when Yukio traced light circled on the fabric of his school uniform at the small of his back. He felt Yukio break the kiss to imprint loving kisses along his jawline as he moved closer to his left ear. He paused for a moment to breathe but that slight inhale and exhale of at Renzou's ear made his knees weak.

Luckily for Renzou, Yukio's hand was still at his back so he was caught before he slumped to the floor. Yukio chuckled in a low voice beside Renzou's ear and it almost turned the boy to putty. Yukio smirked then he bit the love of Renzou's ear.

"Ahh! Yukio that hurt."

"Does it?" Yukio whispered before he kissed the lobe.

"Hah ah Y-Yukio...," Renzou leaned into the strong arms that support him.

Yukio ran his tongue up the edge of Renzou's ear. He gently nibbled it before moving to the the soft spot behind Renzou's lobe. He sucked on it only enough to leave a light mark.

Renzou let moan after moan escape his lips, Yukio was too good. Just from Yukio's light teasing and Renzou was already painfully hard. Having his dick trapped behind his pants was unbearable. When Yukio moved to his neck Renzou's breath hitched and he accidentally grind his dick against Yukio's

"Oh? You already want it that bad?" Yukio stared dark blue eyes into Renzou's brown ones. He went back to tracing Renzou's collarbone with his lips, removed the school shirt, ran fingers across his abs and up to his chest, lifting the shirt as he goes.

Yukio lifted his lips away from Renzou's neck to his perky nipples. He teased it with his tongue before moving onto the next one. "Yu-Yukio...nyahhh...more m-more..."

"Hmm? What does my cute Renzou want? Maybe for me to suck this?" Yukio dragged a finger across the hard on Renzou was sporting.

"Y-Yes...please Yukio..."

Yukio smirked at how lusty his pink haired lover was. He unbuttoned the pants and brought his lips to the zipper. He pulled them down with his teeth while watching Renzou's needy expressions.

"Y-Yukio..." Renzou whined.

Yukio rubbed his lover's aching member beneath his boxers before discarding the confining material. "My my Renzou, you couldn't wait? Look at how wet you are."

The blue eyed teen flicked his tongue at the head and trailed it down the length towards the base. He felt Renzou shiver from the attention and heard the moans that bubbled from his throat. Yukio went backup and enveloped the entire member in his hot mouth.

"Yu-Yukio...ahh ahhh...so...ah hot..."

Yukio bobbed his head up and down, bringing Renzou closer and closer to the edge. "Yukio I'm go-going...to..."

At the last moment the spectacle teen released his pink haired lover before he could cum.

Renzou stared pleading eyes at Yukio. "Yu-Yukio...please don't stop."

"Is that what you've been wanting all day? Just a blow job?"

"N-No...I wanted you...to...to fill me."

"Did you now? Where though? Here in this mouth or here?" Yukio touched the area between Renzou's buttocks. "Oh? You've been wearing it all day? Seems like you've been a good boy this time. Show me how you want your reward."

Renzou shyly walked to Yukio's desk and bent over it for support. With his upper body against the surface he spread his legs then his cheeks with his left hand. _This is so embarrassing but Yukio really makes me want him so bad._

Carefully with his right hand he removed the anal plug. A small whimper escaped Renzou's lips when it was removed and cum dripped out of his pink hole and down his leg.

Yukio's breath hitched at the sight before him. Renzou was deliciously secy when he was obedient and slutty. Yukio had to take off his exorcist jacket and loose his tie. _Huh, I'm feeling really hot. Renzou is always good at getting me hot._

Renzou turned his head and watched as Yukio loosed his tie. The pink haired teen discarded the plug and spread himself wide. "Yukio please. I want to feel you pounding into me. Please Yukio."

Yukio unbuttoned his pants and released his trapped member. He positioned himself and licked his lips. "How bad do you want me Renzou?"

"Real bad..."

Without warning Yukio thrusted himself into Renzou's awaiting entrance. He moaned from the warmth and tightness of his lover. _Even after last night Renzou is as tight as ever._

Yukio went slow at first, enjoying the feel of his lover before speeding up the rhythm. He held both of Renzou's wrists down over his head with one hand.

"Yu-Yukio...nghhh ah ah...harder...more...I'm ah ah cu-cumming...!"

"Yeah-h me t-too...Renzou I love you...ahhhhh!"

Renzou came to the rough pounding his lover gave him, the tickling sensation of his tie against his back and the feeling of a calloused hand on his hips. He rode the cloud of ecstasy into slumber.

Renzou woke to the sound of someone calling his name. "S-Shimaaaa wake upppp. Konekomaruuu wakeeeee up." Bon's attempt to wake the others only caused him to hurt more.

"Nnngh? 'Morning Bon. Why are you crawling on the ground?"Renzou sat up and slid his feet over the bed.

He didn't know how he got back to his bed after yesterday but he could vaguely recall Yukio's silhouette. _Did he clean me up after yesterday?_ Renzou sniffed his skin. He didn't smell like he just had sex so that would mean that Yukio had cleaned him.

"Huh? Konekomaru isn't in his bed, he's probably packing the bags. Hey Bon could I talk to you?" The groggy pink haired boy stretched and leaned back, resting on his elbows with his legs slightly spread. _I should just act natural. I don't think Bon knew when I came back yesterday._

"Do you mind Shima? Like close you legs or something." Bon grabbed a chair and sat in it, he was still in pain.

"Huh? Oh sorry, habit." Renzou shifted positions on his bed and was lying on his side facing Bon. "Hey, do you like Rin or something? I'm talking about yesterday when you were sniffing the towel. Not only that, there's the morning wood you've been having almost everyday and the mumbling in your sleep about loving something."

"I um I..."

"Look, I'm not against it. Trust me I support you one hundred percent since I have issues of my own." Renzou grinned at his reddened childhood friend.

"Um yeah I think I do. It's not like I wanted to or anything, it just kind of happened." Bon blushed even more.

"Pheromones right? Cause I was thinking it could have been that too since I'm going out with Yukio right now." Renzou recalled the mind numbing effect Yukio had on him with just a glance.

"YOU'RE WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Bon fell off his chair and backed up across the room staring bug eyed at Renzou.

"I think about a month ago? Things just kind of happened." Renzou blushed as he recalled some incidents which lead him to where he was now.

"Please don't tell Rin or Yukio, I'm trying to sort it out. Maybe it is pheromones or just my teenage hormones." He crawled back onto the chair and sat, the fall helped jolt his senses and eased some of the pain.

_Yeah right Bon. You've fallen for Rin Okumura hard! But don't worry you have a legion of supporters behind you!_

"Well sometimes love just sneaks up on you. Yeah I know that's corny but it's true."

"This coming from the pervert Shima? Are you really Shima?"

"Shut up Mr. Sniffs-Rin's-used-towel."

Both the teens laughed hard even when Konekomaru came in and stared questioningly. When he asked Bon and Shima why they were laughing the two laughed harder. "Don't worry Konekomaru, we were just laughing at how Bon screwed up yesterday with the laundry. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I thought you guys were up to something without me or hiding something." The bald monk boy in training started laughing. "Hey lets go meet up with everyone else."

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm? Why does Konekomaru look so nervous? Wait, it's still really early. When had he been up? I wonder. <em>Renzou thought to himself before got out of bed.

Yukio explained that the Coal Tars had started gathering in Giant's Forest a week ago and were multiplying. They needed to round up the low level demons before they coated the entire city in a sea of darkness therefore they might have to stay in the forest for a few days. Luckily for them there were cottages within the forest for Exwires who wanted to train for a few days.

Renzou watched as Rin and Bon left, hoping for the best. _Why does Yukio look so relieved?_

"Yukio? What's up? You're grinning...a lot." Renzou scratched the back of his head.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you're not with that Kamiki. Shall we get going? I have papers to grade and I would like to get this mission over with." Yukio checked the countless vials on the sash that he always wore for missions.

"Seriously Yukio. Nothing is going on between us." Renzou brushed pass a bush that was covering the path to the north area of the forest.

"I beg to differ. You're a renowned flirt within True Cross Academy, maybe even the whole city. Is there anything wrong with wanting to monopolize you for myself?" Yukio hugged Renzou from behind.

"I-It's fine." Renzou stiffened from the contact. He prayed that Yukio wasn't horny again. That would be three times in a row and the smaller teen didn't know if his body could handle anymore.

"Lets get going Renzou. I don't have as much free time as you do, Mephisto decided to assign me a second mission this morning but it's a personal one." Yukio's tone changed and he briskly walked through the path.

_What's up with Yukio lately? I know he's shy and all when it comes to us but it's almost as though he's bipolar. I'll see if I can meet up with Izumo and Shiemi tonight. They should be in the east area of the forest._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bit too raunchy? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Yukio is pretty OOC in this, with his bipolar issues and all but he's still so lovable! **Please R&R!**


End file.
